


Illuminated

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Steter Week, Steter Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: It's Halloween and Peter and Stiles are taking the kids out trick or treating.Sequel to Radio Silence
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848727
Comments: 59
Kudos: 489
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Week 2020 - Harlequin prompt.

“Any luck?” Stiles asked as he burped Ryan.

Danny shook his head, “He had just checked in when the kids turned up. I have spent the last month getting in touch with any mutual contacts and leaving messages where he would know to find them. Our deal means he only checks in once every 3 - 4 months.”

Stiles asked, “Where was he headed?”

“He was planning to head to Europe when we last spoke,” Danny confirmed, “Even Jackson has his pack sending out feelers looking for him.”

Stiles held a wriggling Ryan out in front of him and he blew a few raspberries on his tummy to get the baby to giggle. He looked at Danny and he asked, “Are you coming with us tonight?”

Danny looked down at the costume Stiles had laid out on the changing table and he incredulously said, “You’re taking Ryan out trick or treating in a wolf costume?”

Stiles laughed, “Yep,” He started to dress Ryan in the wolf onesie which was complete with ears and a tail as he said, “I got to choose Ryan’s costume and Peter got to choose the twins.”

Danny asked nervously, “Do I want to know what the twins are wearing?”

Stiles answered honestly, “Probably not, I don’t even know. He ordered the costumes from some specialty site last week. I went with the onesie as it will be easy to clean later and it’s a wolf, he looks so freaking cute!”

Stiles passed Ryan to Danny to hold once he was dressed and ready to go and he went to his room to change. Stiles remembered that last year had most of the neighborhood kids out trick or treating and he had fun handing out the candy and seeing the costumes they came up with.

Stiles chuckled to himself as he explained, “So the neighborhood has an unwritten rule, the more elaborate the costumes get the better candy. I guess at some point before I moved here there was a year of lackluster costumes and word spread on the candy game to get the kids to put more effort in. I think someone might have mentioned it to Peter.”

Danny’s eyes widened, “Oh god. What were they thinking?”

Stiles plucked a wriggling wolf baby out of Danny’s arms and he started down the stairs. He noticed Danny wasn’t following and he called out, “Come on Danny, you don’t want to miss the fun.”

They walked around the corner and froze when they saw the twins waiting in the living room dressed as Harley Quinn from her animated series days and Deadpool.

Stiles chuckled as he called out to Peter who was still in the kitchen, “Nice to see you want your kids following in your footsteps, Creeperwolf.”

Danny asked, “What?”

Stiles settled Ryan in his buggy as he explained, “Morally grey superheroes. The perfect description of both Harley and Wade. Just be thankful he left out their usual weapons.”

Peter smirked as he walked into the living room with the kid's candy buckets and Nat squealed, “They are by the door. Daddy said we couldn’t play with them in the house.”

Danny crouched in front of the twins and he asked, “So Harley has her giant hammer right? What about Deadpool?”

Andrew answered seriously, “I have Bea and Arthur. They are twin katanas.”

Peter saw the incredulous look on Danny’s face and he said, “Very realistic foam replicas. Are you both ready to go?”

Stiles stood with a grin and Peter got the first look at his nephew and the costume he was in, he gave Stiles a deadpan look and he said, “Really, Stiles?”

Stiles walked to the front door and he snarked, “It’s a perfect costume for a baby wolf and he looks cute as a fucking button.”

He eased the buggy down the steps and waited for the kids to run out after him. He knew the neighborhood really well as he had lived there since he attended Columbia.

Stiles turned to face Peter and Danny and he said, “Your job, should you both choose to accept it is to keep the twins from eating their spoils until we get home. If they get hyped on sugar I am locking myself and Ryan in a room until the sugar high wears off.”

Danny frowned and he asked, “They can’t be that bad?”

Peter started to laugh uncontrollably, and Stiles explained, “They are Peter’s kids, just add sugar for added evil.”

The twins were starting to move to the first house on the list, they knew Mrs. Duncan from their trips to the park and they loved her husky, Stanley. She greeted them all enthusiastically at the door, they could all hear Stanley barking his head off from the small back yard.

She waved at the adults waiting at the bottom of the steps as she handed over the candy to the anti-heroes at the door. As the twins thanked her and ran toward the next house followed by Danny she snarked, “Nice effort boys, they suit you well.”

Stiles thanked her and waved as they followed the excited kids to the next house on the list. He scowled at Peter and he said dramatically, “I spent years building my reputation up as a good neighbor and it’s ruined!”

Peter chuckled and pulled him into a half hug as Stiles pushed the buggy, he kissed Stiles temple and he said, “There, there, sweetheart, we will be heading back to Beacon Hills soon. You can work on your reputation at home.”

Stiles hissed, “My reputation at home is toast, Peter. Not that I care, if I cared I would have stayed to make sure my name was cleared.”

They caught up with the twins and Danny as they waited at the next house. They had made a deal before they left the house that the twins would wait until all three adults were present before they knocked on the door. 

They spent nearly an hour wandering the neighborhood and the twins even scored candy on Ryan’s behalf for his cute wolf costume. Nat had the crazy skipping that was typical of Harley Quinn perfected and Andrew was giggling every time he talked about unaliving someone. Danny was used to Stiles’ level of crazy so he just took it in his stride and he reminded the kids frequently not to eat the candy. He had made it into a competition to see who would get the most candy.

They were walking between houses when Stiles froze in place and he looked at Peter, “We need to go home. Now.”

Peter asked, “The wards?”

Stiles nodded and he called out, “Guys, we need to go home, there is a visitor waiting for us.”

Danny corralled the twins toward Peter and he asked, “Is it a friendly?”

Stiles shrugged, “They haven’t tried the door so I am not sure. Whoever it is, they are just sitting on the steps outside the front door, just outside the wards. I want to approach alone, can you wait by Mrs. Duncan’s for me. It should be close enough you can hear if I need help but far enough away if they are skittish.”

Danny protested, “I should go and check for you, if they are not trying the door it’s probably someone from the office.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, they know to stay away from the house when I have the wards in lockdown. I will be fine, I have my special mountain ash mix on me and I can lock them in the wards if I need too.”

Peter sighed, “Fine, we will wait at the Duncans. We won’t wait long though.” 

Stiles smiled and he kissed Peter on the cheek before he jogged back to the house. Peter and Danny followed with the three kids trying to keep them calm as they explained why they were going home early.

As Stiles got close to the house he didn’t recognize the figure on the steps as they were wearing a dark green hoody with the hood up as they sat on the shadowed part of the steps. 

Stiles approached slowly and silently, he was glad he had worn sneakers for the walk around the neighborhood. When he was two houses away the figure looked up directly at him. “Derek?”

Derek pulled the hood off his head and he asked, “Stiles? I thought I was meeting Danny here?”

Stiles shook his head, “Danny has been helping us look for you.”

Derek walked down the stairs to meet Stiles at the bottom and he asked, “Us?”

Stiles looked behind him where he could see the group approaching, he gestured to Peter who hooked an arm around his waist as he joined him and he said, “Us.”

Stiles reached into the buggy and he lifted a grizzling Ryan into his arms before he walked to the front door. Stiles let the twins inside as Peter brought the buggy up the stairs and Danny carried the twin's candy buckets. Derek followed the group inside at the nudge from Danny.

Danny led him through to the living room as Peter took the twins upstairs to get changed out of their costumes and they could hear Stiles in the kitchen heating a bottle for the baby.

He walked into the living room with the bottle and Derek asked with a look of distaste, “You dressed your son as a wolf for Halloween?”

Stiles chuckled, “No Sourwolf, I dressed your son as a wolf for Halloween.”

Derek started in shock as Stiles handed over Ryan and the bottle before he thundered up the stairs to help Peter with the twins.

Derek looked at Danny in shock and Danny took pity on him as he reached over and took the bottle so Derek could get a close look at Ryan.

Derek looked at Danny and he demanded, “How?”

Danny shrugged, “Honestly, I have no idea, I just know that Peter appeared at the same time as the three kids. I am sure they will be down soon to explain.”

Stiles walked down the stairs holding Andrew’s hand, he had the envelope that arrived with the kids in his other hand. He settled Andrew on the sofa with his tablet and headphones and he placed the envelope on the table. Peter wasn’t far behind with Nat who just sat and stared at Derek.

Derek looked at his cousins before he demanded, “What did you do Stiles?”

Stiles laughed and Peter handed him a $5 note, “I would say that wounds me but normally it would be true.”

Derek asked, “Not this time?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope, this time it was our mother's fault. Apparently, you knew my mother, or as you all called her Aunt Claudie. She and Talia did something during the fire, we are still not entirely sure what but it transported the three kids to me about a month ago.” 

He saw Derek was still looking a little lost so he asked, “Do you want me to feed him while you read the letter from your mother?”

Derek was reluctant to hand over his son but he couldn’t feed him as he read the letter so he handed over Ryan and he picked up the envelope from the coffee table. 

Stiles plucked the bottle out of Danny’s hand and he sat beside Peter and he fed Ryan. 

He checked on the twins and he saw them sending him pleading looks, as they knew he would cave before Peter so he huffed, “Fine, you can have three snack-sized chocolates or one full-sized bar. The rest will go in the treat cupboard.”

They both dived for the buckets on the coffee table and as soon as they had picked their three chocolates, Peter picked up the candy buckets and he put them away in the kitchen in the top cupboard.

Nat approached Derek who was still looking a little lost after he had finished his letter and she held out one of her chocolates from the bucket. She whispered, “Cora used to call you Bun.”

Derek laughed in surprise as he agreed, “She did.” He looked at Stiles with a raised questioning eyebrow and at the shake of Stiles' head he asked Nat, “Do you want to help me surprise her?”

Nat scrambled up into his lap and she asked, “How?”

Derek pulled out his phone and he started a facetime call with Cora. He held the phone so only his face was in view.

“Derek?!?” Cora demanded in her usual abrupt tone.

Derek nodded, “How have you been Cora?”

Cora raised a judgemental eyebrow and she snarled, “The first time you call me in three years and you just want to chat?”

Derek shook his head, “No?” He pulled Nat into the frame and he said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Cora frowned and she asked, “That looks like Nat but she was in the house with Mom.”

Nat grabbed the phone and she went to sit with Andrew as she said, “Aunt Tally and Aunt Claudie did something with a magic circle and we ended up here with Stiles.”

Cora deadpanned, “That sounds vague.”

Peter chuckled and he said, “Claudia was a spark like Stiles, she and Talia had set up something in the basement to be used in an emergency and it resulted in the kids ending up here with Stiles. They didn’t give us details in the letters and we haven’t been able to find the spell they used.”

Stiles explained, “We think it was something like a cross between a stasis spell and a time travel spell. The kids vanished from the basement and were held in stasis somewhere until certain conditions were met. Once that happened the kids would appear with the person Peter and Derek both trusted.”

Cora asked, “What about Ryan?”

Nat turned the phone so she could see Stiles feeding Ryan beside her. Cora asked, “Stiles, tell me you didn’t take my nephew out trick or treating in a wolf costume.”

Stiles laughed and he held up Ryan so she could see the costume in all its glory.

Cora cooed, “Oh look, Bun, he has your murderbrows.”

Stiles held Ryan out to a scowling Derek who picked him up and pulled him in so he could scent mark him properly now that he was over the shock of his son being alive.

Peter pulled the phone from Nat’s hands and he asked, “Are you ready to come home, Cora?”

Cora looked at what she could see in the background and she asked, “You’re in Beacon Hills?”

Peter shook his head, “No, we are currently in New York but we are heading home soon to claim it, hopefully, Derek wants to come with us.”

Cora asked, “How? Doesn’t McCall hold the territory?”

Peter shook his head, “He thinks he does, but the territory is Hale territory, we are literally bound to the land and its Nemeton. That’s why we are always compelled to return.”

Derek whispered, “I want to go home but not as an alpha.”

Peter flashed his alpha eyes and he said, “You don’t need to be. Noah helped me find a corrupt alpha to kill. Another one that was following in Deucalion’s footsteps.”

Derek sagged in his seat and he murmured, “Thank god. I’m in.”

Peter asked, “Cora? Do you want to join us or are you happy with your pack?”

Cora asked, “I’m definitely in. Do you want me to meet you in New York or Beacon Hills?”

Peter shrugged, “It’s up to you, I think Stiles and Danny will be ready for their company to move in another week. The pack house was rebuilt in the preserve a few years ago, I have been living there with Noah staying a few times a week. Scott and his pack have no idea the house is even there. I had a friend ward it to keep the pack away before building started.”

Danny said, “We can move at any time. We notified all of our clients about the impending move to the west coast and they are happy to wait for us to settle before sending us new work to do.”

Stiles agreed, “We will meet you in Beacon Hills. Peter can send through the address of the pack house. We should be there a few days.”

They could hear Cora’s grin through the phone as she said, “Fuck Yeah! Hale Pack for the win!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more to go.


End file.
